1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for depolymerizing coal. More particularly, coal is depolymerized under mild conditions using a hard acid/soft base treatment. The depolymerized coal is an excellent feedstock for liquefaction and can be converted in high yields to light liquid products under mild hydroprocessing conditions. The depolymerized coal can also tie converted to low ash coal.
2. Description of Related Art
Studies on the stricture of coal have established that coal has a complex polymeric structure containing ethers and short alkylene chains as typical linking groups between substituted aromatic units typically with ring numbers of 1 to 4.
There are numerous processes for the conversion of coal to liquid hydrocarbon products involving hydroprocessing coal in the presence of a catalyst system. These processes typically utilize nickel, tin, molybdenum, cobalt, iron and vanadium containing catalysts alone or in combination with other metals such as selenium at high temperature alone or in combination with high hydrogen pressure. Coal can be impregnated with catalyst or the catalyst supported on a carrier. In some processes, coal is subjected to an initial solvent extraction prior to hydroprocessing. Solvents used for extraction include tetralin, decalin, alkyl substituted polycyclic aromatics, phenols and amines. Typical solvents are strong hydrogen donors.
Coal liquefaction fray also be accomplished using combinations of catalysts with various solvents. Metal halides promoted with a mineral acid, ZnCl.sub.2 in the presence of polar solvents and quinones in combination with ammonium ions, group IA or IB metal alkoxides or hydroxides or salts of weak acids have been used as catalyst systems for coal liquefaction. Aqueous solutions containing catalysts such as alkali metal silicates, calcium or magnesium ions and surfactants form media for breaking down coal.
Coal can be depolymerized into lower molecular weight fractions by breaking the ether or alkylene bridging groups which collectively make up coal's polymeric structure. Catalysts for coal depolymerization include BF.sub.3 complexed with phenol, Bronsted acids such as H.sub.2 SO.sub.4, p-toluenesulfonic, trifluoromethanesulfonic and methanesulfonic acid in the presence of a phenolic solvent, ZnCl.sub.2 or FeCl.sub.3. This is followed by hydrotreatment. Depolymerization reactions have been reviewed by blender et al., "Chemistry of Coal Utilization", 2nd Supplementary Volume, M. A. Elliot ed, J. Wiley & Sons, N.Y., 1981, pp. 425 et seq.
The high temperatures required by catalyzed coal liquefaction processes lead to refractory materials and liquefied hydrocarbon oils containing significant amounts of vacuum gas oil and other higher boiling components.